Graafschap van Jaffa en Ascalon
250px|right|thumb|Jaffa bevindt zich in het donker gele vlak, in het meest zuidelijk gelegen district. Het Graafschap van Jaffa en Ascalon was een van de vier grootste te vergeven leenschappen in het koninkrijk Jeruzalem. Geschiedenis Jaffa werd na de Eerste Kruistocht in 1100 door Godfried van Bouillon versterkt. Het werd daarna opgeëist door Dagobert van Pisa, patriarch van Jeruzalem, maar tevergeefs. Het bleef koninklijk domein tot het in 1110 vergeven werd aan Hugo van Le Puiset. In 1134 was Hugo's zoon (Hugo II) betrokken bij een dispuut met koning Fulco. Deze werd verbannen, waarna Jaffa werd opgedeeld in een aantal kleinere delen en Jaffa zelf werd een koninklijk domein. Het werd later weer hersteld voor Fulco's zoon Amalrik. In 1153 wist koning Boudewijn III van Jeruzalem, Ascalon te ontzetten en hij vergaf het aan zijn broer Amalrik, wat hem graaf van Jaffa en Ascalon maakte. Vervolgens werd het graafschap vooral doorgegeven aan verwanten, als dochters, aangetrouwden, familie of erfopvolgers. Het was vooral een heenkomen van Amalriks eerste verwanten. In 1221 werd het graafschap vergeven aan Wouter IV van Brienne door zijn oom Jan van Brienne, die koning van Jeruzalem was door zijn huwelijk met Maria van Montferrato. Graven van Jaffa en Ascalon * Rogier en Gerard (c. 1100) * Royal domein (1100–1110) * Hugo I (1110–1118), een neef van koning Boudewijn II * Albert (1118–1122), tweede echtgenoot van Hugo I's weduwe * Hugo II (1122–1134), geconfisqueerd * Royal domein (1134–1151) * Amalrik I (1151–1163) * Royal domein (1163–1176), Amalriks gescheiden vrouw Agnes krijgt het domein (kort) en een inkomen, daarna werd het vergeven aan Sibylla, wiens echtgenoten het bezaten in haar recht: * Willem van Monferrat en Sibylla (1176–1177) * Sibylla (1177–1180) * Guy de Lusignan en Sibylla (1180–1186) * Geoffrey (Godfried) de Lusignan (1186–1193), Guy's broer * Amalrik II (1193–1197), Guy's broer * Royal domein (1197–1221) * Wouter IV van Brienne (1221–1244), neef van Jan van Brienne en man van Amalrik II's kleindochter * Jan van Ibelin (1250–1266), * James van Ibelin (1266–1268, titulair 1268–1276) * Guy van Ibelin (1276–1304) * Hugo van Ibelin (1304–1349) * Balian II van Ibelin (1349 – c. 1352) * Guy van Ibelin (c. 1352 – c. 1353) * Balian van Ibelin (c. 1353 – c. 1365) * Jan van Ibelin (c. 1365 – c. 1367) * Maria van Ibelin (with Regnier le Petit) (c. 1367) * Florin (c. 1450) mogelijk ook onder genoemde * Jacques de Flory (d. 1463) * Jan Perez Fabrice * Lodewijk Perez Fabrice * Georges Contaren * N. Contaren * Georges Contaren II (c. 1579) Referenties * John L. La Monte, Feudal Monarchy in the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1100-1291. The Medieval Academy of America, 1932. * Jonathan Riley-Smith, The Feudal Nobility and the Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1174-1277. The Macmillan Press, 1973. * Steven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, Vol. II: The Kingdom of Jerusalem and the Frankish East, 1100-1187. Cambridge University Press, 1952. * Steven Tibble, Monarchy and Lordships in the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1099-1291. Clarendon Press, 1989. Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/County_of_Jaffa_and_Ascalon" Categorie:Geschiedenis van Jeruzalem Jaffa Categorie:Graaf van Jaffa cs:Hrabství Jaffa a Askalon en:County of Jaffa and Ascalon es:Condado de Jaffa y Ascalón fr:Comté de Jaffa he:רוזנות יפו ואשקלון it:Contea di Giaffa ed Ascalona pl:Hrabstwo Jaffy i Aszkelonu pt:Condado de Jaffa e Ascalon ro:Comitatul de Jaffa ru:Графство Яффы и Аскалона